clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rookie/Gallery
Missions CaseoftheMissingCoins1.png|Rookie in Case of the Missing Coins Screen Shot 2017-03-19 at 5.13.20 PM.png|Rookie inside the vault during Case of the Missing Coins Screen Shot 2017-02-09 at 1.33.10 PM.png|Rookie in Waddle Squad In-game Avatars Rookie ingame.png|Rookie in-game Rookie sprites.png|Rookie's former look Rookie System Defender Sprite.png|System Defender Sprite Rookie Captured Sprite.png|Rookie's Operation: Blackout sprite RookieInGameWithPizzaSliceOperationHotSauce.png|Rookie's in-game sprite after Herbert's defeat during Operation: Hot Sauce Operation Hot Sauce Rookie eating pizza.png|When you talk to Rookie during Operation: Hot Sauce Message Sprites- Rookie.png|Rookie's Spy Phone message sprite (as of April 2013) Rookie Halloween 2013 in game.png|Rookie during the Halloween Party 2013 On the Buddy List Rookie on Buddy List.png|On the Buddy list Rookie Online.png|The pop up that says that Rookie's online Rookie offline friend list.PNG|Rookie is offline Rookie Player Cards Rookie's Player Card.png|Rookie's Player Card ROOKIE DARK GREEN PC.PNG|Rookie is sometimes dark green RookieHalloweenPlayerCard.png|Rookie's Player Card for Halloween Party 2013 RookieHalloweenGlitchPlayerCard.png|A Glitch for Rookie's Player Card Rookie fair.png|Rookie's new Player Card 2014-03-16 19-07-10 Скриншот экрана.png|Rookie's Player Card on Russian Rookie in Game Day Rookie in Game Day..jpg|Rookie in Game Day Rookie Backgrounds Rookie'sGiveawayBackground.PNG|Rookie's first background Rookie Anvil BG photo.png|Rookie's second background Clothing Photos 9234.png|Rookie's third background Rookie'sGiveaway.png|Rookie's fourth background Rookie Signature Rookie sig.png|Rookie's signature Signature Rookie.png|Rookie's signature in the 2011-2012 Yearbook Artwork Rookie's Playercard Pose.png|Rookie's pose from his playercard Rookie on game.png|Rookie in the missions Rookie.PNG|Rookie by the Gift Shop safe in Mission 3 Rookie Happy.PNG|Rookie in Mission 3 Rookie paper.png|Rookie handing out posters in Mission 7 rookie2.png|Rookie reading papers Rookie wearing The Disco.jpg|Rookie wearing The Disco Rookie Fish.png|Rookie with the Twelfth Fish costume Rookie's Stamp.png|The Rookie stamp RookieHawaiianShirt.PNG|Rookie waving Rookie surrounded by Orange Puffles.png|Rookie with Orange Puffles rookierubberduckorangepuffle.png|Rookie suiting up for the April Fools' Party 2012 Screenshot 844.png|Rookie in "Ask Rookie" in the Club Penguin Times Screenshot 843.png|Rookie outside the Box Dimension with Orange Puffles Rookie Worrying.png|Rookie worries Rookie Worrying 2.png|Again, Rookie is worrying Rookie Excited For The Fair 2012.png|Rookie as seen in the Log Off Screen for The Fair 2012 Rookie hydro hopper.PNG|After Rookie destroyed the Hydro Hopper Asjk rookie scrolled.png|Rookie in ask Rookie when scrolled over with a mouse Rookiewithoutglasses.PNG|Rookie without his glasses Signature Rookie.png|Signing Rookie Rookie10.png|Rookie in the yearbook 2011-2012 rookie mustache.png|Rookie seen with a mustache page in the yearbook September 2011 – 2012 Frozen Rookie.png|Rookie captured in Operation: Blackout Rookie Worried 3.PNG|Rookie on an Underwater Expedition login screen Rookie Fish 2.png|Rookie dressed as a fish Rookie with a puffle on his head.png|Rookie with an orange puffle on his head while holding chewed papers Rookie Poem NY 2013.png|Rookie's poem for the end of 2012 Rookie Thanks Hulk.png|Rookie's opinion of the year 2012 Rookie highfive.png|Rookie going to give a high-five Rookie4.png|Rookie reading some notes Rookiepedia.png|Rookiepedia Rookie.png|Rookie reading a piece of paper Rookieiscool.png|Rookie depressed Rookie Excited.png|Rookie excited Rookie pointing.png|Rookie pointing to a sign Rookie reading Notes.PNG|Rookie reading some notes Rookie reyzzz.png|Rookie goes to School WaterRookie.png|Rookie pouring water LightRookie.png|Rookie wearing the Holiday Lights Rookie Concerned.png|Rookie concerned Rookie No Shirt.png|Rookie patting his head and rubbing his body Rookie Hands Up.png|Rookie putting his flippers up Rookie Thinking.png|Rookie thinking Rookie Looking Up.png|Rookie looking up Rookie using epf new spy phone.png|Rookie using the EPF Phone Rookie Halloween.png|Rookie during the Halloween Party 2013 Rookie Halloween Interface.jpg RookieIcon.png|Rookie's icon in the Spy Phone during PSA Secret Missions RookieIcon2.png|Rookie's icon in System Defender and EPF Spy Phone Messages RookieSliding.PNG|Rookie sliding Rookie Halloween2.png|Rookie with candies Rookie as Werewolf.png|Rookie transforming into a Werewolf Rookie halloween2013.png|Rookie's player card pose during the Halloween Party 2013 Rookie holding Paper.png|Rookie holding a paper RookieMicrophone.png|Rookie with a microphone RookiePose.png Rookiefair2014.png|In The Fair 2014 Rookie and Animal.PNG Rookie with Rake.png RookieCarryingStuff.png|Rookie carrying stuff Rookie Waving.png RookiePoseInsertRandomNumberHere.png Treasure Book Series 2 Rookie.png|Rookie with a Red Letterman Jacket Rookie holding pie.png|Rookie with pie Rookie Mustache Madness.png|Rookie with mustache RookieWithPhotoClubPenguinTimesIssue496.png|As seen in the Club Penguin Times Issue #496 RookieWithDoryClubPenguinTimesIssue552.png|As seen with Dory in the Club Penguin Times Issue #552 Rookie in DJ Cadence & the Penguin Band- Gonna Be Epic - Disney Club Penguin.png|Rookie in the music video for Gonna Be Epic Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 4.21.33 PM.png|Rookie standing behind Cadence and Gary in "Gonna Be Epic" Rookie e Sua Pizza.png|Rookie with his stinky pizza Rookie ao Vento.png|Rookie sailing on the Music Cruise in 2014 Rookie's EPF Messages Rookie Message February 7.png|February 7, 2013 EPF March 7 Rookie.png|March 7, 2013 rooke.PNG|May 2, 2013 Spy.PNG|June 20, 2013 EPFmessage Oct.10 2013.PNG|October 10, 2013 RookieEPFMessage02April2015.png|April 02, 2015 RookieEPFMessage09April2015.png|April 09, 2015 RookieEPFMessage23April2015.png|April 23, 2015 RookieEPFMessage07May2015.png|May 07, 2015 RookieEPFMessage11June2015.png|June 11, 2015 (referencing to the return of the PSA Missions in-game) RookieEPFMessage01July2015.png|July 01, 2015 RookieEPFMessage24Sep2015.png|September 24, 2015 Newspaper Appearances Rookie Newspaper.jpg|Rookie as seen in the Club Penguin Times #325 rookieexcite.PNG|Rookie's appearance in issue #403 of the Club Penguin Times Rookie389.PNG|Rookie as seen in issue #389 Rookie412.PNG|Rookie as seen in issue #412 Rookie coulrophobia.PNG|Rookie running away from clowns New halloweeeeen.png|Rookie running away in his Halloween shirt Ask Rookie 2013.jpg|Ask Rookie when moused over Category:Rookie Category:Galleries